epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Waluigi vs Daisy. Super Mario Rap Battles
Let’s do Daisy, on hard! Originally this was a Valentines Special So yeah, that's it, on to the battle. Welcome to another installment of Super Mario’s Rap Battles. Today it features, Princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy against mischevious anti-hero, Waluigi, on a battle to see who’s the best knock-off characters of already existing characters who only got a spotlight in spin-off titles. Princess Daisy Verse: You’re number one alright, the loniest number in fact You look like if Dick Dastardly and the Crimson Chin have an inbred infant (waaaahhh!!) So, Hi! I’m Daisy, Sarasaland princess and badass ahelete You’re created by Camelot, but you ain’t part of royalty Daisy’s bringing more balls than a pinball machine Owned by the most overrated charcter who’s highest claim to fame is memes Why the long face, Waluigi? Turn that frown upside down to joy Then again you only win at sports cause you can’t win friends to fill your empty void (Oh!) A glorified Deviantart OC, only created to be Wario’s cheap bitch Yet never get invited to microgames or to his adventures grabbing those riches The tallest mofo can’t reach new heights, if he ever gain one in the first place Still got no Game, Boy. Always stuck being a filler slot to every spin-off games Ha! You just got wrecked by Hi! I‘m Dai-- Waluigi Verse: Expecting Daisy to spit more rhyme? Too bad, Waluigi time Waluigi’s known for busting the best moves, but for you, you‘re lousy So lousy that even Miyomoto wouldn’t create this nobody (Wah!) “Hi I’m Daisy, Hi, I’m Daisy” More like, “High, I’m crazy” you’re whack (Wah!) So quit quoting the same lines, you’re as talkative as a duck (Waaaaaaah!) Waluigi’s always number one, and he got something to tell ya And that’s you’re lower by other damsel, from Toadstool to even Zelda And you’re the one to talk ‘bout originally, when you’re the missing Wapeach Cut your hair to give yourself identity and still ends up to be a wannabe (Wah!) Sarasaland’s getting buried in the sand, cause this ruler is lazy Leaving her duties for the kingdom behind, just to be Party crazy With that tomboyish attitude, you make Birdo look like a proper lady You're the most unattractive princess of them all, even Bowser wouldn’t kidnap you, Daisy Princess Daisy Verse: You may be tall and dark, but definitely not handsome. Yuck! Pointy from nose to the stache, but your golf stick always flop From Strikers to the Olympics, Daisy’s skills is always above Tennis’ the only sport you’re good at, but you'll never win my love Waluigi Verse: (Wah!) And thanks for being a diversion, now Wario can invade Mario’s Land Everyone cheating but Waluigi, especially for you and your boyfriend You’ll be pushing up daises after Waluigi’s rap bombs started booming Cause Waluigi's dropping it harder than how you bomb the Super Mario Bros. Movie Epilouge: Waluigi is the winner More like Waluigi is the weiner Waaaaaahhhhh! Who won? Waluigi: Waluigi is number one Princess Daisy: You know I'll win Category:Blog posts